Kanao Tsuyuri
カナヲ|Tsuyuri Kanao}} is a Demon Hunter and the Tsuguko, who is personally looked after by the Demon Killing Corps' Pillars.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 7-9 Appearance Kanao is a girl of short stature with large eyes and long black hair tied into a side ponytail with a butterfly ornament similar to Shinobu. She wears the standard Demon Hunter uniform but with a long pleated skirt instead of a Hakama and white laced up boots. Kanao also wears a white cloak with a ornament attached on the side. Personality An indecisive and quiet girl. Due to her past, she doesn't do any good during her childhood like what her master said, admitting her to be so useless in making a decision. She flipped her coin, given by her older Kochou, to decide which fate she must foresee. But her behavior has improved when she met Tanjiou Kamado, which she regained her human side for making her own decision and lived as free without waiting for anyone ordering her around. Relationships Kamado Tanjirou She takes a special interest in Kamado. Thanks to his positive interaction she is slowly opening up. It is hinted at, in an extra chapter, that he will become her "special someone" (aka love interest). Kanae Kochou Kanae took an interest in Tsuyuri when she saw her being led away as a slave on the bridge. Along with her sister Shinobu, they purchased Tsuyuri from her master and trained her within the Butterfly Estate. Kanae was the person who gave Tsuyuri the coin she uses to make decisions whenever she is indecisive. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga:Chapter 59.5 Kochou Shinobu Shinobu was originally against taking Kanao in due to her indecisive nature. She saw her as a useless, if not dangerous, person. Her death caused her to show anger and want to take revenge to the person, Doma, who killed both her two lovable masters. History Kanao was revealed to have lived an impoverished lifestyle before she was taken in by Kanae and Shinobu. Her family was not able to feed or support her so she was sold off as a slave. She was purchased out of slavery by the Kochou sisters and was taken to the Butterfly Estate. Due to her traumatic past, she had social issues when it came to making decisions, such as not eating unless she was told to. Kanae gave her a coin and instructed her to flip it if she ever needs help making a decision in order to help her overcome her indecisiveness. Synopsis Final Selection Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Current Unnamed Arc Abilities and Powers の |Hana no kokyū}} # ノ |Ni no kata: Mikage Ume}}' 'Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 5 # ノ |Shi no kata: Beni Hanagoromo}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 143, Page 14 # ノ の |Go no kata: Ada no Shukuyaku}}' 'Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 4 # ノ |Roku no kata: Uzumomo}}' 'Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 7 Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Hunter